Human unknown vampire prince
by Vampirewanter16
Summary: Joshua was an ordinary 16 year old boy until one day a letter arrived from the family that lived in the old house across the street. They wanted him to meet them so they could talk after going and seeing that family he was turned into a vampire and had to leave his human mothers home. Sorry only way I could explain first time publisher. Original characters and original setting.
1. In the beginning

**original characters and story just wanting to get out there for people to see thnxs.**

It was a bright and sunny day in the town of Moora "josh get out of bed NOW" mum yelled "fine"I replied with an expression of drowsiness in my voice. As I got out of bed I looked out my window and all I could see was the haunted mansion across the street "you up" mum yelled with anger in her voice "yeah just getting ready" I replied. After I got dressed I went down stairs and got my recess and lunch " I'm off " I said as I was walking out the door. on my way out to the gate I checked the mail and seen that there was a letter for me in it. The letter had the insignia of a blood stained bat on it and as I was about to read the letter "yo you coming" Lisa asked "yeah" I said in return.( Lisa was my best friend we've been friends since before I could remember she was always there for me).

While on the way to school I read the letter " dear josh you are formally invited to 666th harvester road on the night of the full moon it is important that you accept your invitation as we need to talk .yours truly Vlad drakomhre ". All day at school all I could think about was that letter my. Day went through in no time and on the way back Lisa asked "what the letter was for" all I said is "that I am invited to a party on the next full moon". When I got home I showed mum the letter and asked where that house was she said that it was across the street after mum told me I went and checked the calendar to see when the next full moon was it was tomorrow. After dinner I went to my room and went to bed even though my day went fast I was still tired from all the learning that I did.

I woke up early the next morning I think it was six or something "you up" mum asked an hour early but there was no reply so she came upstairs looking for me but I was not there "where the heck is he she thought" "I'm outside mum" she came to the window and seen that I was dressed and was reading my book (the death of us all). "How long you been up" mum asked " about an hour or so" I replied "oh" mum exclaimed " I got to go there tonight" "yeah" I stood up and walked to the window sill mum said that Lisa was coming so I got my bag and jumped of the roof to greet Lisa on her walk past my home. "Hey Lisa" "hey" she said as if she was just attacked by a ghost or something. Lisa asked if I was "going to the party tonight "and I said "yes" I could tell by her expression that she didn't want me to go but mum said I had to. At school I was disappointed because we had math first I didn't like math it was a boring class and before I knew it the day was over and Lisa and I were walking home when my mum came running down the street with a parcel for me she said "it is from...Vlad" I looked surprised I opened it and seen it was a shirt with a picture of a bat on it there was a note saying wear tonight.

Mum said that i should put it on and after I did I had to leave as the moon was starting to rise as I walked over to the mansion I studied its features it was mid 18th century and had only started to rot away. I entered the mansions property and seen that the house looked much older than I thought but o well maybe it was a Halloween party I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. It creaked open with an ominous felling to it and then All of a sudden a head popped into my view and the first thing the head said was "welcome my name is Vlad" "would you like to meet the rest of my family" Vlad asked my with a smile on his face "sure" I replied with kindness. "This is rose my younger sister, ace my older brother. Selen my mother and Jacob my farther. "Nice to meet you" I said " how long you been her for" " three days" Vlad replied " we came hear on vacation" " I wish my vacation started tonight" I said. "That can be arranged" Vlad said " really how" I asked " all you have to do is look at the moon and trust me that everything will be okay" "I do".

As I was looking at the moons radiance all of a sudden my neck started to burn I asked "what Vlad was doing" then he said that "I needed to drink this" I tried to say no but I was to slow as he had already forced this liquid into my mouth and said that I "needed to wait a couple of minutes and everything would be okay" I brain could not believe him but my heart all of a sudden did...BOOOOOM a loud crash came through the roof as a large column of red light hit my body and I could feel my body going cold and I started to feel really weird. I woke up and asked "what happened to me" Vlad replied "you were turned into one of us". "Then what are you" I asked. "Vampires" Vlad replied. "I'm a what" "vampire" Vlad replied. "Prove it" I asked. "Ok" he said. After three minutes Vlad came back with a pair of gloves and a clove of garlic he then through the garlic clove at me I caught it in my hands "I doesn't hurt" "that's impossible" Vlad said he then grabbed a wooden cross and through it at me I caught it thinking it wouldn't hurt but as soon as I touched it my hand burst into flames. "Now do you believe me" "yeah I do" I replied.

"Ok now lets see what your ability is" Vlad said "my ability" " yes it shows what thing best suits you the most" "show me yours then" I asked. Then all of a sudden Vlad's whole body was covered in flames "cool" I said "rose" Vlad called out one stepped forward and turned into electricity and then shot up into the sky and summoned a storm of lightning "sweet". BANG ace jumped up and made the rain clouds disperse and disappear and when he landed back down on solid earth I cold gush of wind hit me. As my body started to get back to normal Vlad asked selen if she would show me her power "close your eyes" selen said I closed my eyes and felt my body lift up I opened them and seen that I was standing on A floating rock "I want to get down" I said "oh ok sorry" selen said. After selen stepped back Jacob stepped forward and asked selen to make a stone statue of a person when she did all I could hear was the sound of cracking so I looked at the statue and seen that It was starting to break slowly I was getting a little scared as Jacob looked as if he didn't really like me and that he might use his power on me.

"Now lets see what your power is" Vlad said "ok" I said "you need to close your eyes and feel the element or ability within your being" Selen told me. I followed her instructions and she then said that you need to strike as if you are striking an enemy after a minute or to I could feel water and then all of a sudden my body felt like air and all I herd was a loud crash and blacked out. After thirty minutes I came to and seen that Vlad and selen where standing over me and Vlad said "your body turned to water and made that hole in the wall" I looked at the hole and seen that it was about four metres high. "Now we need to get you home but before we take you with us we need to make your mother think that your dead so later onto night we will come to your window and give you instructions on what to do" selen said "ok" I replied then left for home


	2. Leaving normal life

When I got home my mother asked if I had a good time across the street I didn't really answer I just went to bed and fell asleep but before long selen and Vlad where at my window and woke me up with a fright but then selen said that we need to break your neck so you look dead but after the funeral we will come and get you and put your neck back in place. She then snapped my neck and left my head on the window seal so that when my mother comes In to wake me up she would see my body and call the police. Or something. The next morning my mother came in and said "wake uuu... Ahhhhhhhhh" she ran down the stairs and called the police to come over and investigate my death. The police came investigated and concluded that I fell out of bed and Brock my neck in a way that I died put me in a coroner bag and took my to a funeral home.

The last glimps I had of my mother was tears running down her face and giving me a red rosé to hold within my final resting place for now. All of a sudden Lisa came up and whispered in my ear "see you when you come home brother" my lifeless heart skipped a beat in my mind and then my casket was closed and I fell asleep. CREAK my casket was opened and I seen vlad's face "hello josh good sleep" "it's to early five more minutes" SLAP "ow what was that for" I asked "you needed to wake up" selen said "we'll you didn't have to slap me" I got out of my casket and stretched "I feel like I've been asleep for a couple of years" "that happens a lot with us".

When we were going to the car all I could think about was when Lisa whispered into my ear. " whats on your mind sweetie" Selen asked "just something my friend said to me during the funeral" I replied "what was it" Vlad asked "see you when you come home brother" I said "we'll that was funny as you don't have a sister" selen and Vlad said with a smile on there face. I got a small hint of suspicion coming from them "there something your not telling me" "what there's nothing we're hiding from you" "yeah sure" I said as we got into the car and drove off. While on the road I felt very sleepy "why am I tired I was in that coffee for more than 3 days" "it's the after affect of becoming a vampire" Selen said. "Oh ok".

We arrived at a large house in the middle of the woods." This is were you will be staying for a while until we can find a better place to stay" Selen told me "yeah ok but can I go back to sleep know" "yeah" Vlad said. I fell asleep in the car while everyone was unpacking but while I was asleep someone came and got me they carried me as if I was only a little baby they were cuddling me as if I was there own child. I opened my eyes to see who it was and to my surprise it was ace he was smiling at me for once since I meet him I smiled and fell asleep again.

" Joshua I need you, HELP ME" " ahhhhhhh" I yelled "what's wrong" selen asked as she came running in "strange...woman...need...help" I finished saying as I fainted. When I awoke I was in some strange hospital bed.


End file.
